Rat und Bündnis (Kapitel)
"Rat und Bündnis" ist das fünfte Kapitel von City of Bones. Kurzbeschreibung Clary erwacht im Institut. Sie wird von Jace zu Hodge gebracht. Clary erfährt viel über die Schattenjäger, die Schattenwesen und die komplizierte Politik der Schattenwelt. Es kann ihr aber niemand sagen, was das alles mit ihr und ihrer Mutter zu tun hat. Inhalt Clary Clary erwacht langsam aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und hört ein Gespräch zwischen Isabelle und Alec an. Sie erfährt, dass sie drei Tage lang ohnmächtig war, driftet aber schnell wieder in merkwürdige Träume ab. Bei einem anderen Gespräch hört sie Jace und Alec und wacht schließlich endlich auf. Als sie sich endlich aufsetzen kann, findet sie sich in einem großen Raum wieder, der Krankenstation des Instituts. Isabelle sitzt bei ihr und Clary fragt sie, ob sie im Institut ist. Isabelle wirkt darüber verärgert. Sie gibt Clary ein Kräutergebräu von Hodge, das ihr Schwindelgefühl und die Übelkeit beseitigt. Die Mädchen unterhalten sich und stellen sich vor. Isabelle fragt, ob Clary den Ravener tatsächlich allein getötet hat und ist verblüfft darüber, da Clary ein Mundie ist. Isabelle geht schließlich und will die anderen holen. Sie hat Clary ein paar Sachen hin gelegt, da ihre eigenen voller Dämonensekret waren und Jace sie verbrannt hat. Im Gespräch erfährt Clary, dass Jace, Isabelle und Alec nicht verwandt sind und dass seine Eltern tot sind. Isabelle erzählt, dass seine Mutter bei seiner Geburt starb und Jace mit zehn Jahren mit ansehen musste, wie sein Vater vor seinen Augen ermordet wurde. Dann geht Isabelle, um den anderen Bescheid zu geben. Clary duscht und zieht sich Isabelles Sachen an, die jedoch vollkommen lächerlich an ihr aussehen, da sie sehr klein ist. Sie denkt daran, dass sie Luke anrufen muss. Von ihren eigenen Sachen sind noch ihre Schuhe und ihr Wohnungsschlüssel übrig. Als sie fertig ist, geht sie Isabelle suchen und durchwandert durch die düsteren Gänge, die sehr altmodisch aussehen. Sie hört schließlich jemanden Klavier spielen und findet Jace im Musikzimmer vor. Er ist ganz vertieft, hört sie jedoch schließlich und bringt sie zu Hodge. Clary fragt ihn auf dem Weg aus und Jace erzählt ihr vom Institut, den Lightwoods und Idris. Sie erfährt, dass Jace dort aufgewachsen ist, fragt aber nicht weiter, da sie merkt, dass er nicht darüber reden will. Sie kommen zur Bibliothek, wo der Kater Church sitzt. Hodge erwartet sie in der Bibliothek und ist erfreut, als er Clarys Interesse an den vielen Büchern bemerkt. Er fragt Clary über den Kampf mit dem Ravener aus und will wissen, wie sie darauf kam, den Sensor als Waffe zu benutzen. Sie kann jedoch nicht antworten, da Alec die Bibliothek betritt und erklärt, er würde Clary nicht glauben. Er ist Clary gegenüber eindeutig feindselig. Clary kontert mit einer bissigen Antwort und Jace schlägt sich mehr oder weniger auf ihre Seite. Alec und Jace diskutieren und Alec sagt, dass sie Ärger mit dem Rat bekommen könnten, weil Clary im Institut ist. Hodge erklärt, dass es bestimmte Gründe gibt, die das zulassen. Alec macht Clary Vorhaltungen, dass sie oder ihre Mutter möglicherweise selbst Schuld sind an dem Angriff und Hodge versucht die Lage zu beruhigen. Clary sagt, dass Jocelyn keine Verbindungen zu Schattenwesen hat, verweist aber auf die Hexe Madame Dorothea. Jace erklärt, dass sie nur eine "Stümperin" ist, keine richtige Hexe. Hodge sagt, dass sie somit am besten den Rat benachrichtigen sollten, doch Jace protestiert. Als Hodge sagt, dass der Rat benachrichtigt werden muss, wenn Irdische von Schattenjägern erfahren, gibt Jace zu, dass Clary keine Irdische ist und er ihr die Medelin-Rune aufgetragen hat, um sie sicher ins Institut bringen zu können. Hodge wird daraufhin sehr wütend und Jace fordert Clary auf, ihren Arm zu zeigen, auf dem noch die verblassten Reste der Rune zu erkennen sind. Er versteht nicht, warum alle sich so aufregen, da sie die Male ja vertragen hat und erklärt, dass sie mit Sicherheit Schattenjägerblut in ihren Adern hat. Hodge will, dass Jace aufhört, Clary Angst zu machen, doch dieser vermutet weiter, dass ihre Mutter oder ihr Vater möglicherweise Schattenjäger im Exil sein könnten. Alec hält das ebenfalls für wahrscheinlich. Clary sagt, dass ihre Mutter ihr das sicherlich erzählt hätte, doch Jace widerspricht. Clary erinnert sich an Luke, der möglicherweise darüber Bescheid weiß und bittet darum, telefonieren zu dürfen. Doch das Gespräch verläuft nicht so, wie sie es erwartet. Luke fragt zunächst, ob es ihr gut geht und berichtet, dass die Polizei bei ihm war. Clary erzählt, dass Jocelyn vermisst wird und sagt, sie wäre bei Freunden. Sie will zu Luke fahren, doch er ist dagegen und sagt schließlich, dass sie sich nicht mehr bei ihm melden soll. Clary ist verwirrt und verzweifelt und Hodge schickt Jace und Alec fort, um sich allein mit Clary zu unterhalten. Jace protestiert, weil er Clary gefunden und ihr das Leben gerettet hat, doch Alec nimmt ihn mit sich. Clary fängt an zu weinen und erzählt Hodge schließlich, was passiert ist. Hodge fragt sie, ob sie schon jemals irgend etwas gesehen hat, was merkwürdig war. Clary erwidert, dass der Vorfall im Pandämonium der erste war. Sie berichtet, dass der Ravener von Valentin gesprochen hat und Hodge reagiert sehr heftig. Hodge sagt, dass Valentin seit fünfzehn Jahren tot ist und ein Schattenjäger war. Er vermutet, dass jemand seinen Namen benutzt haben könnte wegen des Abkommens, das gerade verhandelt wird. Er erzählt Clary, dass die Verhandlungen zwischen den Schattenjägern und den Schattenween stattfinden, zwischen denen ein zweifelhafter Frieden besteht. Er berichtet Clary auch vom Ursprung der Schattenjäger. Dann berichtet er, dass Valentin den Kelch der Engel gestohlen hat und sich gegen die anderen Schattenjäger wandte, um mit seinen Verbündeten, die sich Der Kreis nannten, gegen Schattenwesen zu kämpfen. Valentin lehnte das abkommen ab, da er der Meinung war, dass sie dämonischen Ursprungs sind. Er brachte schließlich sich und seine Familie um, doch sein Aufstand sorgte dafür, dass das Abkommen zustande kam. Clary fragt, was das mit ihr und ihrer Mutter zu tun hat, doch Hodge hat keine Antwort darauf. Er erklärt, dass er den Rat und die Stillen Brüder benachrichtigen will. Clary fragt, ob sie nach Hause kann, doch Hodge sagt, dass sie besser bleiben sollte. Sie kann ihn überzeugen, dass sie gemeinsam mit Jace wenigstens ein paar Sachen holen kann und Hodge sagt, sie solle Church bitten, sie zur Waffenkammer zu bringen, wohin Jace und Alec gegangen sind. Hodge Hodge schreibt einen Brief. Er erinnert sich an die Jahre zurückliegenden Kämpfe während des Aufstand, bei denen er eine Schulterwunde erhielt, die ihn jetzt immer noch manchmal Schmerzt. Er erinnert sich noch sehr gut an alles. Personen * Church * Hugo Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Isabelle Lightwood * Jace Wayland * Alec Lightwood * Hodge Starkweather * Luke Garroway Erwähnt * Luke Garroway * Brüder der Stille - als die Bruderschaft * Max Lightwood - als Max * Maryse und Robert Lightwood - als Isabelles und Alecs Eltern * Der Rat Irdische Erwähnt * Simon Lewis Dämonen Erwähnt * Ravener * Du'sien Engel Erwähnt * Erzengel Raziel Orte * New York Institut Erwähnt * Pandämonium * Idris Sonstige * Sensor * Parabatai * Runen ** Medelin * Kelch der Engel Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel